


Mini-Games (Laufey the Just)

by Farore



Series: Laufey the Just [2]
Category: God of War, God of War 2018, God of War 4
Genre: Experienced man / Inexperienced woman, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Love, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, mostly vanilla, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-25 15:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14979830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farore/pseuds/Farore
Summary: The sex scenes between Kratos & Laufey set from chapters 23 & on ofLaufey the Just.There is a good chunk of plot within this but I wanted to keep LtJ in the 'mature' rating so I (sadly) left all this out.Ihighly recommendreading the original fic before you dive into this. Some things may be a little confusing without prior story knowledge.This is more of a "Plot with Smut" instead of a simple one-off smut fic. May add more in the future.NSFW





	1. Chapter 1

As Laufey reached her hands up to embrace his face she hesitates, fearing the stinging pain the burns on her hands would give off. As she stood frozen, Kratos took immediate command of the situation and quickly began unraveling the strings of her apron while his mouth was still furiously upon her own. He shocked Laufey by his sudden possessive behavior. A full year had passed and in all that time he had kept a respectful distance from, she even struggled to hold his gaze while they shared conversation. Kratos paused their kiss to bite her lower lip while he lifts the apron from her body. With her lips still in his teeth, he rips his mouth away and hoists the garment over her shoulders. Giving her little time to react as he prowls behind her and starts unlacing her white underdress. She feels his fingers fumble with the small strings she so delicately stitched in her gown. Becoming frustrated, he rips the fabric open causing Laufey to gasp.

Laufey staggers another breath in nervously as the dress fell to her ankles.

Realization was finally catching up with her emotions at what she thought was about to happen.

With her back still turned from him she hears him fidgeting with his own clothing, the clinking of metal buckles rustling up against the dry leather strap on the harness she made him. She quickly turned to him, this was happening so fast.

Almost too fast.

After removing his harness he looked down at her. His yellow eyes narrowed as he took his hands away from unlacing his trousers. She realized she was trembling, so much blood had rushed to her face she started to feel dizzy. This was really about to happen. She knew it would eventually. The elders told her mildly how this works but she knew understood the gist of it, she was far from a blushing maiden, even with her forced inexperience. Thought she did wish she asked for a few pointers right about now. The elders were more focused on how important it was she conserve herself for this very moment. Shutting out any emotion towards another man until she birthed Loki first. Her family, her close friends. Everyone close to her was told of this, any man or woman who they saw her becoming close to was brought aside and informed to stay away and wait until the _savior_ of their people was born.

Even a blacksmith she had become close to was told this.

She balled her hands into a fist to calm herself down and stop thinking about all of this.

She wanted this, it wasn't just because of the prophecy.

She had fallen in love with him.

And.

This is what you do when in love.

Right?

Laufey winced in pain, forgetting the chars on her hands as she quickly unclenched her fingers.

She finally noticed Kratos had stopped his pursuit of her. There she stood fully exposed in front of the man yet he didn't touch her, was there something wrong?

Did he not want this?

Want her?

Her face felt hot as more blood rushes to it.

"Have I misunderstood?" Kratos finally says, breaking the silence with a calm yet weighty voice.

"W-what?" She stutters out. "No, I want this, I mean you. I'm just."

Kratos lifts his right hand and cups her flushed cheek.

"Faye." He keeps his other hand and his body away from her. "What is troubling you?"

She leans against his touch and shuts her eyes.

That's right, it was him.

She forgot what she worried about prior to his touch. No longer did she care or think about the prophecy. About what others wanted her body to be used for. At this very moment, she was in control of her destiny. And this man in front of her, she has chosen him to be a part of her future. No one can take this decision away from her, or claim it as predetermined. She loves him. She feels the room stop spinning as a tranquil resolve overtook her. She looked up at him with bright blue eyes and smiled timidly.

"I've just, never done this before."

A look of suspicion drifts across his face. It was quickly chased away by an ever so small tug from his lips and a quick puff of air from his nose. Kratos steps closer to her, pausing for a moment as if asking for permission before he gets any closer to her. Laufey herself closes the distance between them herself, kissing his closed lips. He kept his hand on her cheek and slid it into her hair as he opens his mouth, participating in this burst of passion once again. Only this time he was a touch softer. She presses her breast against his chest as she stands on the tips of her toes, returning his sentiment. He exhales harshly and with his hands grasps both cheeks of her bottom and lifts her into the air. She wraps her legs around his hips and he slowly slides his hands from her bottom to her back. He held her steady for a moment, simply looking at her in his arms before diving back inside her mouth. He moved them closer to a wall and leaned her against it as he kicked his shoes off. The contrasting titillation of his body heat radiating on the front of her body, mixing with the cold hard feeling of the wooden wall behind her sent her senses spinning.

He pulled her away from the wall and took back full dominance over holding her up. She pulls away from his kiss, moving towards his right ear and licking it slightly before whispering his name into it. He rushed them onto his pile of blankets sprawled out on the ground. Setting her down on her back and crawling over top her, slowly spreading her legs apart as he gets closer to her. He was still dressed in more clothing from what she had desired. But before she could protest he sank down her neck and kissed her several times. She could hardly feel them, sometimes the wisps of his goatee were the only thing brushing against her skin. It drove her mad, she curved her neck out to feel his lips on her before he moves down to her shoulder bone. Laufey's eyes closed together in bliss as he follows the horizontal line of her clavicle, she reopened them widely as he suddenly took her left breast in his hand and licked her nipple with his tongue. She gasped softly when he took more of her flesh into his mouth. His other hand reached up and began fondling her neglected breast before he moves his face over and devours it to. He pulled his face away from her skin and held both firmly in his hands. For a split, almost selfish moment, he squeezed her flesh in his hands and seemed lost in pleasure from this act. She smiles up at him, the thought she could provide him with something that sent his desires wild thrilled her. She brings her hands up towards her breasts, replacing his hands and touches herself for him. He gently grips her wrists, her burns still stinging as they rub against her milky white skin. But the way he exhaled with his mouth slightly ajar while watching her play with herself banished the pain from her mind.

Kratos removed his hands from her and leans closer to her. She feels him brush a calloused finger along her inner thigh, sending shock waves of pleasure as she pushes her forehead softly up against his own. He traces his finger up to the opening in between her legs, she shivered as he dragged it along the lips of her slit. He slid lower into her opening, slightly spreading her lips apart and then started dragging it upwards. He stopped his finger at a small pearl at the top of her. He rotated the tip of his finger along it. Laufey pulled her face away from him and arched her back as she reached her hand down to his own. She wasn't sure what she wanted to do once she touched his hand fondling her, but something feral drove her movements. She moaned out harshly as he continued rubbing this sensitive spot at the top of her opening, sending pleasure rippling down her spine. He pauses only to quickly slide his finger from the bottom of her opening to the top. As if feeling for something. She grips his back and shoulders tightly whenever he moved away from the spot.

"I know." He says into her ear. And then one of his fingers enter inside her. She whimpers out a loud sound as she feels him stretching her insides. She was becoming embarrassed by the sounds coming from her mouth so she quickly placed her hand over her lips to silence herself.

A strange sensation of no longer being in control of her body overcame her. His yellow eyes were sternly staring down at her from above, occasionally they would soften as she struggled to retain her sanity. But he remained focused and utterly in control of the situation. He brought his hand up to rip away her own hand muffling her mouth, as he tore it away he slipped another finger inside her. She sharply inhaled air through her teeth and twisted her back off the ground. He placed his palm gently onto her stomach to lower her back down as he continued stretching her open with his fingers as if preparing her. With his thumb, he flicked her sensitive nub once again. She collapsed fully down and cried his name. He took a quick inhale of air through his nose as he silently watched her squirm below him.

He sits up on his knees and begins unlaced his trousers. She was grateful his hands were no longer close to her chest. Her heart had begun racing so fast she could feel the beats in her ears. He withdrew himself from his pants, there was no hiding his desire. She wasn't sure what to expect but felt intimidated when he finally presented himself to her.

He kicked his pants off to the side and hovered above her. He held himself in one hand and with the other, brought her burning palms to touch him.

"Hold." He says. She was nervous by the sight of this immense part of him but nodded submissively through wide eyes. With delicate fingers, she touches the head of his manhood. He closes his eyes slowly. His calm relaxed breathing that signifyed his complete mental self-control was finally tested as he staggered a few short breaths.

She moved her hand down the tip of his head and with her fingers, wrapped her hand around himself. She didn't know if she should be gentle with this part of himself. "Hold." He said again, his voice signifying something had begun to frustrate him. She brought her other hand to himself and gripped him. With the tip of him protruding out from her two hands holding the base, she finally squeezed him slightly and moved her hands up and down as he controlled her to. Then something in his eyes gave way. He pulled away from her hands and aligned himself at the wet opening in between her legs. "Kratos." She whispered, he placed his right hand onto her cheek and maneuvered his arm over her chest. His elbow was over her rib cage as if preparing to keep her from floating away while he begins to enter her. 

Any form of constraint was lost as he kept invading her. Breaking down every blockade she had ever placed within her self-control. Laufey now realized why his elbow was there. She felt herself lifting upwards as he filed her, stretched her. There were flutters of pain at times but they were quickly washed away in the sea of euphoria.

Once he was fully sheathed inside her he exhaled sharply through his mouth. His hand still resting on her cheek. He leaned forward and kissed her lips. She wrapped her legs around his hips and hooked her arms underneath his armpits, clawing at his back.

He withdrew himself slightly and thrust back into her. She screamed into his neck, he withdrew himself more and more with each pump. She pulled her face away from his neck and looked up at him for reassurance. He was straining in frustration as he kept a slow pace of thrusting carefully inside her. She mewed mindless requests up to him as she felt a wetness from her insides start to spill out around their act. Saying his name in jagged breaths and silently crying out in pleasure below him. He rumbles something in the back of his throat and begins picking up the speed of his momentum. She held onto him for dear life as he pumped faster and harder inside her. He found a pace he approved of and continued to follow it, reassuring his balance, he slid his hand in between their conjoined body parts and found her sensitive pearl with his thumb. Rubbing circles around her as he pumps inside her frantically.

She closed her eyes when the pleasure started overwhelming her. She felt as if she were falling, floating helplessly. Completely dependent on him to lead her back to solid ground.

"No. Look at me." He ordered her.

She opened her eyes and looked at him. His dull yellow eyes peering down at her as if penetrating her just as much as something else was. With a stern serious face, he kept pumping.

"Now," He says. It wasn't a question. It was a demand. She didn't quite understand what he wanted her to do but nodded submissively. He removed his hand from her and placed both firmly on her hips. He jerked her upwards to him and threw her legs over his shoulders. He begins thrusting deeper inside her. Something inside her let go and Laufey found herself competently undone. A wave of ecstasy pulled her under and she cried out in pleasure as it carried her away.

He kept his speed consistent through her outburst but something was amiss about his eyes. He pulled himself out of her and flipped her onto her stomach.

With one hand he brings her hips up into the air. She feels him position himself at her entrance. He leans over top her back and brought his face to her ear. "Again," he says before backing away and quickly entering her, causing her to cry out in pleasure. Still, he remained silent as the night while he thrust roughly inside her from this new angle. Every time he was fully sheathed in her he hit a spot deep within that send her over the edge. At times it became too overwhelming but he continued taking her. The feeling of something slapping upwards into her wet lips with every drive forward drove her wild. Her legs were trembling, she was growing exhausted but didn't want his invasion to end. He reaches his arms around her chest and embraces her breast. He takes turns squeezing her flesh in his hands and pinching her nipples softly with rough fingers. The same wave that overtook her moments ago approached again. She moaned his name in a rough haggard voice. Completely undone. Finally, she collapsed down onto the floor and he fell over top her, still inside her.

"Keep up." He said into her ear as he dominated over her. She was struggling, utterly exhausted by the second wave of pleasure. But he showed no signs of slowing down. She took a deep breath in and arches her posterior towards him, forcing him further inside her. He rumbles approvingly, then withdraws from her and leans back, inviting her to sit on top of him. As fast as her trembling legs would allow, she rises up and moved to of him. It wasn't fast enough for him. He grips both her arms and forcefully pulls her onto his lap. He repositions himself and guides her back down onto him. She was right next to his face as she exhales harshly in pleasure at him refilling her. He silences her moans with his mouth. Kissing her roughly as he lifted her hips and body up and down with his own strength, his biceps and shoulders flexing with every lift.

She enjoyed this position, it let her see and hear his little gasps for air. She saw how his nostrils flared and watched wrinkles in his forehead form as he concentrated to kept control. She wondered why he was so silent throughout it all? Up close like this, she saw how much he was enjoying this. Perhaps it had to do with his culture, or maybe his previous experience in doing this?

She slid her hands down to his controlling grip over her hips and tried pulling him away. She didn't want his guidance anymore. He sighed into her mouth and removed his hands. Laufey smiled inside their kiss, happily taking control of the movements. He ended the kiss and leaned back onto the ground. His white hands reached back behind his head and neck. Locking his fingers together in a relaxed demeanor as he propped himself up to watch her. With a raised eyebrow he peers cordially at her as if challenging her to something but she wasn't sure of what it was just yet.

He had given her control over her own body and now, the act itself. She focused her breathing, gathering a second wind inside her and started rolling her hips up and down over top him. She could examine the entire situation from up here. She straightened her back and begins exploring his arms and chest with her hands. Tracing the lines of his pectoral muscles down to his hard abdomen. His red tattoo was an easy road for her fingers to follow. She avoided the scar on his stomach and instead brought her hands up to fondle her breast, remembering how much he enjoyed this from before. He hums approvingly as he removes his hands from behind his head and slides them down to her rocking hips. She begins squeezing herself in her hands, Rolling her nipples in between two fingers, showing him how she enjoys being touched. He exhaled sharply out his mouth as he watched her, tightening the hold onto her hips to motion her to go faster. Laufey doesn't give him what he wants. Instead, leaning forward and shoving her breast in front of his face. She lets his face sit in between them for a movement as she slides up and down his erection. Then she arches her back slightly up to the left and presented her left nipple in front of his mouth. He quickly devoured it, rolling his tongue over the pink nub, only stopping when he wanted to press down with his teeth. She moaned his name every time he did. His breathing was becoming staggered, his chest was rising and falling faster than she was riding him. He sat up quickly and shoved his hand into the hair right above her neck. He brought their faces together, almost touching noses. Still, she didn't relinquish her control over the thrusts as she continues bouncing up and down on his lap. He let's out a struggling exhale as he once again tries encouraging her to go faster, she did. But by now he was losing control and couldn't fight back against her motions. His face wrinkles savagely as something was approaching him. He was enjoying it, but, he seemed so angry. Like he was rushing for his own pleasure to be done and over with quickly.

Laufey stops her movement, placing her hands upon his cheeks and while inches away from his face, stares up at him warmly. He quickly opened his sealed eyes and was met not with a look of desire from her, but of devotion.

Her blue eyes looking into his own, trusting him, loving him. She softens her face lovingly as she begins lightly rubbing the tips of their noses together. Kratos' eyes widened as he looks at her. His face thawing from its previous scowl. She guides her lips onto his own. Smiling happily while pressed against him before returning to glide up and down his member, squeezing him tightly with her own body. "Faye..." He says in a slight gasp, as If realizing something he hadn't before. He rolls his eyes upwards before closing them tightly and groans. She feels him release something deep inside her. He quickly silences his moan to inhale a desperately needed breath of air through his teeth, then opens his eyes and comes back down from his high.

He crushes his lips back onto her own, almost as if he was trying to tell her something through this kiss. She began to concentrate on what that something could be. But they don't stay that way for long, he pulls away from her mouth and peppers kisses along her cheek, her neck, and finally her forehead before he leans into it with his own. The tip of his nose presses against her own lightly. She was close to passing out from fatigue. But she rubbed her forehead along his own. Causing the tips of their nose to brush against each other once again. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him. How happy she was to have chosen him, how happy he made her. But her body struggled to do as her mind ordered. He laced his fingers through her hair.

"Το φως μου." He quietly says before leaning down onto the ground, bringing her with him in his arms. She quickly drifts off to sleep in the crook of his arm, smiling happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for your support. I love reading your comments and suggestions. If you have a request for AUs, POVs, or anything else leave them below or on my [Tumblr account](https://farore5.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place within chapter 25 of [Laufey the Just.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14731989/chapters/34054095)  
> Set right after the handfasting ceremony, the two bathe in a pond together as husband and wife.  
> Our Spartan may have had a bit too much to drink.  
> (NSFW or those who suffer from diabetes.)

"I have you." He says into her ear. His breath stinging her eyes, she didn't realize how drunk he had become. He unwraps his arms from her chest and neck and dips them deeper under the water, sliding his hands down to her hips and over to her behind. He curls the tips of his fingers underneath the area where the cheeks of her bottom meet her legs. Because of his height, he had to bend forward a bit in order to grope her here. His inebriation caught up to him and he stumbled sideways, then fumbled forwards into her. Splashing water over them. He grumbled for a moment but the reverberations turned into a low chuckle as Laufey helped hold him steady.

"My husband, I do believe you are quite drunk." She said, smiling deviously.

"Say it again." He said still leaning on her. She could feel his beard upon her naked shoulders, he was smiling she thinks.

"You are drunk?"

"No." He said slowly rising up from her body. His breath still reeking of fruity alcohol.

Laufey beamed happily, she looks into his glazed eyes and leans closer to him. She presses her hands onto his chest.

"My husband."

He hums approvingly, before picking her up out of the water by her bottom only. She gasped as the cold air pierced her wet naked skin. He walks several steps back over to the rock she had been washing him on. He lays her down carefully onto her back and spreads her legs as he stands over top her, still unable to stand straight up.

"Are you sure?" She smiles lovingly, noticing how drunk he still was.

He ignores her and fixes his eyes down upon her.

"My wife." He proclaims, his face no longer soft, instead an honest severity washed over him.

"I can not promise a happy life for you." He says leaning down in between her legs. His beard brushing against her inner thighs. At first, it tickled, but the closer he got to her opening the more lust overtook over.

"I can not promise you the life you deserve." He continues speaking into her legs, his breath dusting across her lips. She gasped, his mouth had never been this close to her opening before. What was he doing?

"I can not promise you I will be easy to love." He begins lightly kissing down her thighs. She arches her head back onto the hard rock.

"But I promise you this. I will worship you." He presses his mouth against her lips. With his tongue, he penetrated her from the bottom of her opening and slowly made his way to the top. Spreading her lips apart with his tongue. Laufey jolted her head up from the rock to look at him. She wanted to protest but desire had stolen her voice. His nose breathing hot air onto her body as he began to devour her.

He moved his right hand away from keeping his balance against the rock. He drunkenly slid forward for a moment until he caught himself. Stabilizing his weight on his own. With two fingers he casually spread her lips open. For a moment he simply stared at her, completely exposed before him. She felt a rush of embarrassment and vulnerability at the situation. Blood rushing away from her pulsing sex and moving instead to her face. She couldn't help but smile through her embarrassment as he kept his eyes fixated at the opening between her legs.

She rushed out an awkward giggle at his serious expression. It brought his eyes to look up to her. Not quite looking into her own. Instead, looking at the woman before him. Blushing, exposed, smiling, and recently bound to him. She felt her crown of flowers slipping down her head and quickly readjusted it.

"Είσαι τόσο ωραίος," he says in an inhale. Kratos leaned down in between her legs and kissed her. She didn't have time to ponder what he might have said to her. Instead, she arched her chin upwards and moaned softly as he slid his tongue over her sensitive pearl over and over. She brought her hands in between her legs and smoothed them over his bobbing head. One tracing his red tattoo, the other trying hard not to clench down too tightly while lost in her desire. He penetrated her with his tongue. Only stopping to pull away and gently roll over her nub with the tip of his tongue. Occasionally she would feel his teeth grazing her wet skin but gentle kisses were always left in their place. She sighed his name as she felt her peak approaching. He puffed hot air through his nose as she rode out her pleasure around his mouth. He lapped up the juices that had flown out from her during all this. He pulled his face away from her but not before giving her one last kiss on her pulsing self.

She opened her eyes and found his own staring back down at her. He was holding himself in his hand. The sound of water dripping down off his body into the lake filling her ears. She sat up on the rock and was face to face with his erection. He gripped himself tighter as she leaned closer to him with her mouth. He removed his hand and placed it on her shoulder, stopping her from moving closer. "That is not necessary." He rasps, his voice was harsh like steel. A sign that his inebriation was slowly leaving him. She repositioned herself onto her hands and knees before him and arched her head upwards to him with wide pleading eyes. "I want to try." She says, her breasts being pressed together by her arms.

He rolled his eyes upwards in awe before closing them tightly. As if blown away by the sight of her before him. He reopened his eyes and nodded approvingly down to her.

Her lips went to his head and softly kissed him. He was breathing in a way that made her want to caress herself as she placed kisses up and down his shaft. She wasn't sure what else she should do? She looked up at him for a moment of reassurance. His eyes were lidded in a mixture of desire and frustration. "Lick." He rumbled down to her. She opens her mouth and licked the base of himself, all the way to the head. She tried imitating the same motions he had previously done to her.

He struggled to withhold his enjoyment. Intoxication allowing a moan to escape his mouth. It was so rare for her to hear his sounds of pleasure. She wanted to hear more, so she continued. A small clear dewdrop emerged from his tip, she hovered her mouth atop him and licked it curiously. It was a savory flavor, like a salted butter only available to royalty.

His hands reach for the top of her head. Slowly he removed the crown of flowers and herbs. As he held the crown in one hand he slides his other hand at the back of her head, thumbing his finger through the tips of her freshly cut hair.

She still had her mouth slightly ajar, licking the head of his manhood. He leads her head closer to him, causing him to enter inside her mouth.

She gasps through her nose as he gripped the locks of her hair in his hand. Exhaling harshly in pleasure as more of him driving into her mouth. She didn't know what she should do, but she closed her lips around him and started sucking him.

The way his hands tremble and gripped pet and clenched her head was guiding her on what to keep doing to him. With her lips closed around him, she tried pressing her tongue to the roof of her mouth, sandwiching him between the act. "Faye." He sucked in. She couldn't see his face right now but it sounded as if he was looking upwards, talking to the sky. There was still a large amount of him she was unable to fit inside her mouth. She attempted to devour more of him but suddenly found herself gagging around him. She worries the ugly sound of her throat protesting his intrusion would hinder the mood. But it seemed the sounds of her struggling to engulf all of him inside her enticed him more.

He bends down slightly and grips the part of himself she was unable to fit. Her lips now lightly brushed up against the rough flesh of his fingers. He opens his hand against the back of her head and with a light touch, hovered it there. With the hand around himself, he pushes her mouth away from him ever so slightly. Then with the open palm on her head, he guides her back to him. She drags her hands up his legs as he repeatedly pumps himself into her mouth over and over. Her spit would eventually pool up inside her mouth and drip out around his hand, it only aided in allowing him to thrust faster and easier inside her. She had to concentrate on breathing through her nose, else she would gag again. It was difficult to do with the sounds coming from his mouth. Desire overrode the harsh facade he usually conducted himself with and he moaned as she sucked him. He spoke to her in a broken jumble of the two languages. "φως, my light." He said. "Yes, πιό." She was trying to make out what he was saying.

"αρέσκω...-" He silenced himself from speaking anything more.

She drags her hands from his legs around to his bottom and grips his hard cheeks. From inside her lips, she could feel him start to pulsate. He tried pulling completely away from her but with both her hands on his behind she pushes himself back deep inside her mouth. She looks up at him with wide blue eyes while he was in her mouth. In an instant, several different emotions cascaded across his face. Finally, he shut his yellow eyes tightly, an outburst emitting from his lungs. Warm salty juices shot into her throat, she moaned around him as she quickly swallowed the thick liquid filling her. His legs shivered, she could see the goosebumps on his skin and feel his trembling hands. He collapses down into the water, pulling her off the rock and into his arms. He was still coming down from his high, she could feel his heart pounding against chest.

"I love you, you know that right?" She says into his skin. He calms down for a moment, releasing her from his tight grip ever so slightly so he could look upon her.

"I know." He said down at her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An anonymous user left a request/suggestion for a new chapter. Feel free to do the same below or swing by my [Tumblr account](https://farore5.tumblr.com/) and post it there. 
> 
> Enjoy and remember, we are in **NSFW** territory here. (This takes place maybe around chapter 21 or 22.)  
>  <3

The weather was finally cooling down. Laufey hoped it would snow soon. She inhales the crisp frozen air around her and smiles as she exhales a cloudy fog in front of her. She wiggled her fingers, trying to circulate the blood flow into them, hopefully warming them up. Goosebumps appeared on her skin, shimmering inside and out from her red foreign dress. She left her poncho inside the recently finished cabin. She looked down to see her hardened nipples pointing out provocatively from her thin dress. Realizing how cold it truly was for her body to react this way. She was a frost giant after all... or so she always thought until recently. 

 

She sees the white and red god approach her. The glare on his face, while always stern and angry, was emphasized greatly today. She smiled brightly as she always did and nodded once to the silent god. When she lifted her head back up from the nod she noticed his own body’s reaction to the cold. She puffs out a giggle from her nose as she kept her smiling mouth pressed tightly together. She didn’t realize gods could get goosebumps too. He grumbles lowly at her, possibly questioning her sudden reaction. She lifted her icy fingertips up and pointed at the bumps adorning the space between his shoulder and collarbone. She accidentally moved her hand too close and made contact with his hard white skin. Lightly touching her fingers along his bumpy exposed flesh. His facial expression freezes for a moment as he looked down at her. Laufey quickly retreated her hand. She pointed to her own shoulder laced with goosebumps. “Cold.” She said slowly. Trying to salvage this increasingly awkward situation even though he probably couldn’t understand her. The white and red god lifted his left hand as if to touch her arm, only to pull away and break eye contact with her. Wordlessly he walks away into the woods. She crossed her arms as she watches him leave again on another one of his journeys beyond the barrier. Maybe he will bring back something large enough for her to make him a proper shirt? 

 

The white and red god didn’t return as the sun was beginning to set. She worried for him, not for his safety, but his comfort. In the small amount of time she spent in his homeland she experienced a heat unlike any she had ever felt. Like the fires of Muspelheim, yet a thick wetness coating the air. While this weather didn’t bother her, she hoped he was accustomed to cold snaps such as these. Slowly Laufey reaches for her poncho to slip it on, but hears something or someone off in the distance. Had he returned? Did he have any meat for their dinner? She examined the poncho, she purposely made it several sizes too big. Allowing it to serve as a makeshift blanket while she was still homeless in the woods. It would fit the white and red god she thinks. A smile appears on her face as she gathers it up in her hands and heads outside to greet the god. She wonders how silly he would look wearing this, he was so top heavy as it is. She couldn’t find him. That's strange, she could’ve sworn she heard his footsteps a moment ago. Suspicion crept into her mind. Tyr said the barrier they both placed would keep anyone from entering the forest. Did the barrier fail? With the poncho in her hands, she rushes outside into the cold evening light and runs towards the sound.

 

She reaches the edge of the barrier, her handprint adorns a tall pine tree. Still no signs of him. Suddenly she hears a sharp inhaled of breath. As if someone was sucking in air through their clenched teeth. She crouches down into the camouflage of a nearby bush and sees him. The white and red god, leaning forwards against a birch tree. His left hand extended above where he hung his head, palm pressing firmly against the tree's trunk. Laufey couldn’t see where his other hand doing. His eyes were closed tightly and his breathing was broken and stuttering. Was he hurt? She begins to stand up but upon doing so sees where his missing hand was. She swiftly slaps her hand over her mouth to silence the gasp in her throat. He was stroking himself. His manhood exposed and erect in his hand. His movements were harsh and irregular. Beginning at the base and pumping upwards. Something was leaking out the tip of him. With the same hand pumping himself, he quickly gathered the wetness dripping out from his body. He begins picking up his speed. She didn’t know why she remained hidden, but she knew she needed to slip away undetected. Laufey threw her poncho overtop her head and slowly begins inching away from the god.  
“φως”  
She froze, that almost sounded like...  
“Το φως μου...”  
No, she was mistaken, he was simply speaking in his bizarre foreign tongue.  
She could hear the bark of the white tree trunk crack and give way underneath his hand. His other had accelerated. He achingly presses his forehead up against the tree. From his mouth exhaled a puff of warm foggy breath into the chilly air surrounding him. Laufey kept inching away slowly. All she could see now was the side of his painted red face leaning against the wood. His mouth slightly ajar and his eyes held shut furiously until he exhaled once again and his foggy breath encompassed his expression. She finally stands up and runs swiftly along the riverbank home. She hears a muffled groan in the distance, as well as more cracking of distressed wood. Her face and ears were the same color as her dress. 

 

The white and red god arrived back late into the night. Four fat rabbits hung on a string behind his back. He had already skinned them. Silently he placed the string of meat next to the fire pit in the suddenly cramped feeling empty cabin. Laufey smiles weakly and nodded her head once. Doing her best to avoid his eyesight as she begins cutting up the animal into small chunks. He didn’t usually prepare the meat for her like this. She should be thanking him for doing the hardest part for her. But after what just happened she couldn’t bring herself to look up at him. He stood next to her quietly, she could feel his crushing gaze upon her. She wanted to curl up into a little ball and climb down into the cellar and dig her way to the very core of Midgard.  
Abruptly, he storms off outside before placing something on the leviathan hanging on the wall. Once the door shuts she wipes her bloody hands from preparing their dinner and walks over to examine what he left.  
A white rabbit’s fur capelet. Beautifully crafted, and only recently she could tell by the smell. She lifted it up from the axe and draped it over her shoulders. It was soft and luxurious and fit her perfectly. Covering her uppermost body.  
The rabbit meat, she realized.  
He didn’t just find this off a dead body.  
He made this for her.

 

Late that night when they sat down on opposite ends of the cabin, she made sure to wear the capelet as she handed him his bowl of stew. She smiled warmly at him. “Thank you.” She said slowly after he took the bowl from her hands. She touched the capelet covering her breasts. She presses both her palms and fingers together to show him with her gesture what she was trying to say to him. "Thank you." She says again.  
He looks at her for only a moment before sitting back and gazing out the window as he eats in silence.  
She exhaled with a grin as she walked back to her own corner of the house and begins eating along with him.


End file.
